Où es-tu?
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Konzen se réveille après un long sommeil et Goku n'est pas à ses côtés. Ecrit après avoir vu Saiyuki Gaiden. Léger Konzen x Goku. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Je vous propose une petite histoire que j'ai écrite depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, mais que je n'ai jamais publiée car je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait encore des lecteurs de Saiyuki, malheureusement :'(

Et finalement ce soir je me lance en vous proposant le prologue de ce qui sera une fiction en quelques chapitres (pas beaucoup, peut-être 4 ou 5 maximum). Avec ce prologue, je fais un test: si j'obtiens un certain nombre de reviews (preuve que certaines personnes lisent encore Saiyuki ;)), je posterai la suite le plus rapidement possible.

C'est une fiction essentiellement basée sur Konzen et Goku, née d'une idée que j'ai eu après avoir regardé (et pleuré comme une madeleine!) Saiyuki Gaiden.

Pour que vous puissiez mieux situer l'histoire: je la place après Saiyuki, comme si Konzen et Goku devaient à nouveau se retrouver dans le monde céleste.

Léger Konzen/ Goku, je ne sais pas encore où ça nous mènera.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

_-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, jamais !_

Il se souvenait encore des larmes qui inondaient son visage alors qu'il lui hurlait ces mêmes paroles. Il pouvait presque encore sentir ses mains accrochées à ses épaules.

_-Je t'en voudrais pour toujours si tu le fais !_

Alors comme ça c'était vrai, il lui en voulait vraiment ? Ou bien peut-être l'avait-il oublié. Après tout, Kanzeon avait été claire avec lui dès le début : ''ce n'est pas un endroit pour cet enfant, si un jour il devait venir à en souffrir, j'effacerai sa mémoire''.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas altéré sa mémoire également ? Il devenait fou. Son visage hantait chaque minute de son existence. Il ne pouvait passer une nuit sans que ses cris ne viennent le tirer du sommeil. Il regardait alors son lit vide et défait, intact depuis son départ et, parfois, dans le silence de la nuit, il ne pouvait retenir quelques sanglots.

Avant sa venue, il n'avait jamais réellement existé. Il s'était contenté de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, car après tout, c'était bien à cela qu'il était destiné, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis cet animal…cette hérésie…son soleil avait été amené ici et il avait totalement chamboulé son existence. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait arpentés les couloirs du palais à la recherche de cet être qui le faisait tourner à bourrique.

_-Oï saru, où est-ce que tu te caches encore ? Si je te mets la main dessus, je te promets que tu n'oublieras pas cette punition de si tôt !_

Des menaces. Des paroles en l'air. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait le petit singe, ce dernier levait vers lui ses grands yeux dorés qui semblaient lui crier à quel point il était désolé…et il perdait tous ses moyens. Alors il se contentait d'écraser sa main sur le haut de son crâne en le grondant faussement. Mais au fond de lui, il était surtout soulagé de le voir revenir.

_-Li Touten veut en faire son successeur. Nataku n'est pas un être vivant, ce n'est qu'une machine. Il a besoin de Goku pour arriver à ses fins_.

Non, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir cet être si précieux devenir le pantin de cet homme cruel et sanguinaire. Il ne laisserait personne exploiter sa force, même s'il devait en payer le prix de sa propre vie.

_-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi Konzen ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser_ !

En soi, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonné. Il se souvenait avoir retenu les portes assez longtemps pour que Goku puisse se faufiler dans le monde extérieur mais la détresse dans son regard l'avait fait douter un instant de son choix.

_-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Konzen ?! Arrête ! Arrête ça ! Non, je ne veux pas !_

_-Cours, Goku, dépêche-toi !_

_-Pas sans toi !_

_-Merci Goku, merci pour tout._

_-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Konzen ? Konzen ? KONZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !_

Et puis ce fut le noir. Il s'était réveillé ici, dans cette chambre, après – toujours selon les dires de Kanzeon- des mois de coma profond. Son premier réflexe avait été de demander où était Goku ; et la déesse lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était à sa place, là où il devait être. C'était faux. Sa place était avec lui ! Il devait le protéger ! Il l'avait cherché pendant des jours, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, que le saru déboulerait au carrefour d'un couloir, qu'il lui rentrerait dedans et qu'il le supplierait de l'excuser tandis qu'il lui hurlerait dessus.

Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il avait erré seul pendant des jours, se surprenant à murmurer son nom quand, au loin, il pensait apercevoir une silhouette semblable à la sienne. Finalement, il s'était résolu à accepter la douloureuse réalité : Goku était parti. Le saru n'était plus avec lui.

Il avait tenté de reprendre le cours de sa ''vie'' ; sauf que tout lui semblait plus terne maintenant que le singe n'était plus là. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre brailler et le supplier d'aller jouer dehors alors qu'il était censé remplir une pile de documents importants. Mais comme toujours, bien qu'en pestant faussement, il l'accompagnait sous les sakuras en fleurs.

_-Oh s'il te plaît, Konzen !_

_-Tu vois bien que j'ai du travail !_

_-Mais je m'ennuie tellement !_

_-Va bouffer des cacahuètes, c'est le passe-temps idéal pour un saru comme toi !_

_Alors Goku lui tourna le dos en bougonnant, criant à qui pouvait l'entendre –c'est-à-dire, lui- que ce monde était injuste et que Konzen était un horrible vilain. Puis il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur lui, jusqu'à ce que le dieu en ait assez d'être épié de la sorte._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_-Tu viens jouer ?_

_-Non._

_Konzen se remettait au travail…pendant quelques secondes seulement, le temps nécessaire au saru pour courir autour de lui en essayant d'attraper un papillon._

_-Bordel saru, va jouer dehors !_

_-Mais je vais m'ennuyer tout seul !_

_-Tu trouveras bien une limace pour faire la conversation._

_-Mais tu as dit que c'était dangereux que je sorte seul._

L'argument de taille. Argument associé à une paire d'yeux brillants et adorablement attendrissants. Alors Konzen soupira et repoussa son fauteuil. Goku sut qu'il avait gagné. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena dehors, lui racontant déjà toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'ils allaient faire cet après-midi.

Le dieu fixa la paume de sa main : il pouvait encore sentir la peau chaude et lisse du jeune homme. C'était la seule personne qu'il autorisait à le toucher. Il n'avait jamais supporté le contact des autres et pourtant…avec Goku, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Non seulement il l'autorisait à être en contact avec lui mais en plus…il se surprenait à aimer son toucher. Il savait que c'était mal, que Goku n'était qu'un enfant mais…il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_-C'est génial ! Ils sont comme le soleil !_

Il avait tort : il n'avait rien d'un soleil. De par sa couleur de cheveux, on pouvait s'y méprendre mais en réalité, maintenant que Goku n'était plus là, il comprenait que son soleil…c'était lui. Il s'était mis à briller au contact du saru, voilà tout. Sans lui, il ressemblait plus à une nuit sans lune. Un crépuscule. Il avait perdu son soleil.

_-La première fois que je t'ai vu…j'ai pensé ''comme il est beau'' et je me suis dit que tu serais encore plus beau en souriant._

_Konzen se raidit, ne sachant pas quoi penser des paroles du jeune homme assis à côté de lui._

_-Et tu sais quoi ?_

_-Nh ?_

_-En fait, ça ne te va vraiment pas._

_Il avait tourné son visage vers lui : Goku souriait, d'un sourire insolent et pourtant tellement craquant. Il avait détourné le regard quand ses yeux avaient croisés les siens._

_-Tu tiens vraiment à mourir, saru ?_

Le singe serait satisfait : son sourire avait totalement disparu à présent. Quand il passait dans les couloirs, il pouvait entendre des voix murmurer derrière lui. Il pouvait les entendre le traiter d'homme arrogant, d'être sans cœur, d'homme ennuyeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant que Goku n'était plus là.

Assis contre le haut de son lit, il ramena une jambe jusqu'à lui et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement d'un revers de main tout en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même. Goku lui manquait beaucoup trop. Sa place était auprès de lui : alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller si c'était pour être loin de lui !

Konzen avait besoin de son soleil…mais son soleil ne brillait à présent plus à ses côtés. Son soleil avait disparu, éclipsé par une nuit sans éclat, à l'image du gouffre noir et profond dans lequel il s'engouffrait sans lui. Pourrait-il jamais revoir son soleil briller, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

Voilà pour le prologue! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et... peut-être à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma petite histoire vous plaît et je tenais vraiment à vous remercier. _

_Ensuite, vous avez été plusieurs à me demander comment il était possible que Konzen soit de retour alors qu'il a littéralement été écrasé dans Saiyuki Gaiden. Eh bien j'ai imaginé qu'après une succession de réincarnations sur le monde terrestre, l'âme de Konzen s'est réincarnée en... Konzen. Parce que dans cette vie-là, il n'a pas réussi à aller au bout des choses. _

_Voilà, je ne sais pas si cette explication vous satisfait mais je ne peux pas mieux expliquer mon ressenti ^^ _

_Voilà donc la seconde partie de Où es-tu?, il restera une dernière partie après celle-ci. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser, à nouveau, votre avis!_

_Je vous fais plein de bisous!_

* * *

_-Konzen ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Saru ?_

_-Est-ce que je…je peux entrer ?_

_-Depuis quand est-ce que tu demandes la permission de venir me casser les oreilles ? demanda le Dieu d'un ton morose._

_Il put voir le jeune youkai hésiter quelques secondes avant de finalement se ruer sur lui, littéralement. Il grimpa sur le lit sur lequel il était assis et vint de pelotonner contre lui, encerclant son torse de ses bras frêles, la tête posée contre le haut de son torse._

_-Oï, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Goku ?_

_-Je n'veux pas que tu sois triste._

_Konzen suspendit son geste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser le jeune homme sans plus de cérémonie, il fut tout juste capable de poser une main sur le haut de son crâne, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Il joua un instant avec ses cheveux longs, ne voulant pas repenser à cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa tante et qui le tuait à petit feu._

_-Je ne veux pas partir ! geint encore Goku en glissant son visage au creux de son cou._

_-Je sais._

_-Qui va prendre soin de toi si je dois partir, Konzen ?_

_Le dieu ne put retenir un petit sourire : il s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était du Goku tout cracher._

_-Et qui fleurira ton bureau ?_

_-Shh._

_Il se sentait impuissant. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que Goku reste ainsi, dans ses bras, pour l'éternité. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Alors il se contentait de faire glisser ses doigts à travers ses longues mèches couleur chocolat, le menton posé contre le haut de son crâne._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois partir ? Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi, Konzen !_

Konzen se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas que Li Touten se serve de Goku comme il s'était servi de Nataku. Il ne voulait pas que l'innocence de Goku soit noyée dans toute cette violence. Alors il avait suggéré qu'il parte.

Goku ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait fondu en larmes avant de fuir. Quand Konzen avait voulu le rejoindre, il l'avait repoussé. Le dieu pouvait presque encore se souvenir de la douleur qui s'était répandue le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son dos avait percuté le mur. Goku s'était excusé, totalement paniqué à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

Il pensait la discussion close après avoir longuement discuté avec lui. Mais Goku l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard, alors qu'il revenait d'une ballade avec Kenren.

_-Konzen ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Si je dois partir, est-ce que tu vas m'oublier ?_

_-Q-Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu peux seulement le penser ? !_

_Le dieu l'attira un peu plus contre lui, l'obligeant à se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ce que le plus petit fit sans rechigner. Quand il fut installé, Konzen encadra son visage de ses longues mains fines et l'approche du sien, de façon à pouvoir coller son front contre celui, plus petit de Goku. Il ancra alors son regard dans le sien, incroyablement doré, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas perdre pied à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui._

_-Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, Goku._

_Le youkai hocha doucement la tête._

_-Et toi tu seras toujours mon soleil, Konzen…_

* * *

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est à sa place.

-Tu mens, hurla presque le dieu en écrasant son poing sur le bureau face à lui, sa place est ici.

-C'était pourtant toi qui voulait le renvoyer dans le monde inférieur.

Cette vieille folle ne comprenait-elle rien ? S'il avait voulu cela, s'il avait seulement osé le penser, c'est parce qu'il croyait que Goku serait en sécurité loin de ce monde, même si cela voulait dire qu'il serait loin de lui. Il avait rapidement changé d'avis. Et maintenant que Goku n'était plus à ses côtés, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'il avait pu croire qu'il serait capable de vivre loin de lui. Il en était incapable, il en avait la preuve.

-Tu as changé, Konzen.

-Ferme-la !

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, tu sais ce que je pense des gens qui ne changent pas. C'est d'un ennui. Alors prends ça comme un compliment.

Konzen serra les poings : il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre radoter des imbécilités. Il ne voulait pas de ses compliments, il voulait que Goku revienne. Il fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. Si elle refusait d'entendre sa demande, alors il le retrouverait lui-même. Et s'il devait défier le monde céleste pour le retrouver, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

-Pourras-tu être à nouveau le soleil de cet enfant ?

Konzen se figea : non. Non il ne pourrait pas être son soleil, il ne l'avait jamais été. Goku était son soleil, pas le contraire. Mais si vraiment il devait être un soleil à son tour, si c'était le seul moyen de le faire revenir alors il brillerait de tout son être, de toute son âme.

* * *

_-Konzen ! Konzen, Konzen, Konzen, Konzeeeeeeen !_

_-Si tu dis encore une seule fois mon prénom, je te tue Saru._

_-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais…_

_-J'ai dit non._

_-Mais harahetta !_

_-Bouffe de l'herbe._

Konzen tourna sur lui-même là, au beau milieu de cette grande allée. C'était ici, à cet endroit exact que se trouvait le restaurant préféré de Goku. C'était ici qu'il le traînait à chaque fois, usant de ses yeux de chiens battus pour le faire céder.

Goku aimait manger. Konzen était un piètre cuisiner. Alors quand Goku avait faim et que Tenpou était absent, il le traînait ici. Et, même si Konzen le suivait en marmonnant, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Mais aujourd'hui, Goku n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là pour le supplier d'aller au restaurant, hurlant que s'il ne mangeait pas quelque chose tout de suite, il allait mourir. Souvent, les gens se retournaient pour traiter Goku de mal élevé, pour murmurer des absurdités dans son dos. Mais aujourd'hui personne ne se retournait. Parce que Goku n'était pas là.

* * *

_-Konzen, est-ce que moi aussi je peux grimper aux arbres ?_

_-Fais ce que tu veux, mais fais attention et ne..._

Il avait alors vu le Saru filer sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase pour rejoindre Kenren, qui était déjà nonchalamment installé sur une branche. Il se souvenait du rire de Tenpou devant son air blasé lorsqu'il avait vu Goku grimper avec une agilité déconcertante. Un vrai petit singe.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, sous ce sakura en fleurs il n'entendait plus le rire de Goku résonner dans ses oreilles pendant que Kenren lui racontait une blague stupide. Il ne le voyait plus s'émerveiller devant un vol de papillon.

_- Non mais ça va pas Saru ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu tombes sur moi ?_

_-C'est ta faute, Konzen !_

_-Ma faute ?! Je te préviens, si tu recommences, je te tue !_

Mais ce soir, seul au milieu des sakuras en fleurs que Goku affectionnait tant, il aurait tout donné pour que le petit brun dégringole d'une branche et atterrisse entre ses bras.

* * *

_-Konzen regarde ! Tenpou m'a donné ce livre !_

_-Et alors ? demanda le dit Konzen en levant le nez de sa paperasse, tu ne sais même pas lire._

_-Je sais, mais il y a de jolies images dedans ! Il y a plein de petits plats qui y sont dessinés. Et moi, j'aime tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la nourriture !_

_-Tch._

Konzen caressa d'une main distraite la couverture poussiéreuse du livre en question. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à le retrouver dans l'énorme bibliothèque de Tenpou : si l'homme était réputé pour n'avoir aucun ordre, il mettait toujours le livre préféré de Goku en évidence, parce qu'il savait que celui-ci adorait le feuilleter lorsqu'il lui rendait visiter.

_-Konzen, tu me fais la lecture ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais pourquoiiiii ?_

_-Je ne suis pas ta boniche. Maintenant dors._

_Le dieu n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux que déjà, un oreiller percutait violemment son crâne. Il se releva alors qu'une énorme veine avait déjà fait son apparition sur son front._

_-Je te promets que je vais te… Goku ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? avait-il demandé en voyant ses épaules tressauter._

_-J-J'arrive pas à-à dormir !_

_-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer, tu n'es plus un bébé._

_-Mais je… mais j'arrive pas à dormir, Konzen._

Et Konzen se souvenait encore comment il avait lâchement abandonné ce qui lui restait d'honneur et de fierté alors qu'il avait ordonné au brun de s'approcher. Goku l'avait d'abord dévisagé d'un air intrigué et méfiant puis, lorsqu'il l'avait vu se saisir d'un livre, un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres, il s'était élancé auprès de lui.

_-T'es le meilleur, Konzen !_

Ce soir-là, Goku s'était endormi dans son lit, blotti contre son épaule. Et Konzen n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller pour lui demander de rejoindre son propre lit. Aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour le voir encore paisiblement endormi à ses côtés.

* * *

Il avait visité tous les lieux chers au cœur de Goku. Tous, sauf celui-ci. A bien y repenser, ce lieu n'était pas cher à son cœur. Il était rempli de tristesse et de mauvais souvenirs. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ici qu'ils avaient été séparés à jamais. C'était ici que Konzen s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour lui laisser une chance.

Debout devant les énormes portes qui le séparaient du monde inférieur, Konzen était fébrile. Les souvenirs ressurgissaient comme une tornade de sable dans son esprit. Il revoyait les larmes de Goku, il entendait à nouveau ses cris, ses appels.

Si Goku n'était plus dans ce monde, alors il parcourrait le monde inférieur jusqu'à le retrouver. Et s'il était chanceux, peut-être Goku se souviendrait-il de lui, peut-être accepterait-il de le suivre. Konzen entra le code de sécurité et les portes s'ouvrirent doucement. Le monde inférieur était à portée de main et cette fois, il ne faillirait pas.


End file.
